Okay
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Stress starts building up in Circle Daybreak. But through everything,Rashel must believe everything will be okay.


Well, happy 4th of July! I had the crazy idea to write this, and I hope you like it! Please review! Sorry if there are typos, editing on here is a pain in the ass. Lol.

* * *

"Quick! RUN!" Rashel shouted towards Sarah Strange, who was unaware of the shapeshifter following close behind; about a few yards in estimate. She saw her hesitate before running in full sprint. Her two other companions stopped when they got to Rashel.

"The shifter has company. I'd say about five more.." the boy said, causing her to tense for just a moment.

"It's six now, Kierlan. They've got..." the other boy swallowed. "They've got dragons on their side."

Rashel cursed. "Get her out of here." she turned on her communicator. "I need backup in the front and back. We have a dragon among us." Quinn was at her side in no time.

"Where?"

"They haven't passed the gates yet but..." suddenly there was a loud popping noise in the sky. For a second Rashel thought it could've been the dragon, but it turned out to be fireworks.

"Shit, I forgot today was the 4th of July. I don't think they'll make a scene of it though, there's too many human civilians." Quinn murmured, before telling Mal Harman and Kierlan to take Sarah inside. They obeyed without another word.

"I don't think they'll try anything now," she sighed, relieved as six guards took the front the gate and six more in the back. "Let's get back inside, see if anything's wrong."

_This just doesn't make any sense, Quinn. Why would they follow her and yet, not attack when they had the chance?_ she didn't trust her voice to say this out loud. She knew it would come out shaky.

_To maybe throw us off? I'm not very sure, the Elders are too unpredictable._ his mental voice sounded just as confused as she felt at the moment.

As soon as they entered, they came about a lot of yelling.

"But, it's not safe to try it on a human, let alone a WildPower!" Thea yelled towards Gillian, who was fuming. "You don't know that!" she retorted. Quinn didn't even want to know what they were arguing about.

"Thierry, we can't keep being held inside here. They know now. We're sitting ducks to them." Hannah said, holding onto her soulmates arm. She had that look in her eyes that filled you with worry and sadness. Everyone else was pretty much silent. Ash had his arm around Mare in a comforting form, Delos held onto Maggie's hand, staring into nothing, Sarah just bit her lip,watching Mal and Kierlan share a tense look. Eric and David had their heads in their hands, hearing each of their soulmates argue. Keller had stood up, walked outside,without saying another word as Galen followed.

It was Jez who broke the noise. "SHUT UP!" everyone stopped yelling. "This is exactly what they want! For us to fight and grow tense and vulnerable. We can't give them what they want. We have the four WildPowers safe-" she swallowed. "And that's all that matters right now. We have the upper hand, so just quit your crap and calm down." Morgead whispered something in her ear. "And quit yelling, it annoys the hell out of everyone." outside, more fireworks disturbed the silence.

Rashel nodded. "She has a point. That may have been why they came, following Sarah and not hurting her. To throw us off our task and fight with each other." she paused. "Let's stop arguing and keep our eyes on what really matters...Having peace between Night World and humans. To save the world from destruction."

They all nodded, warily getting up and scattering throughout the mansion,returning to their usual tasks._ Well, that was easy. _she thought to herself.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked. Rashel groaned, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Does it look like everything is okay?" she felt him chuckle.

"I meant with just _you_."

"It just feels like everything is about to disappear. Our chances of winning, life as we know it," she lifted her head to look at him. "You. I feel like I'm about to lose you if I close my eyes." tears were beginning to sting in her eyes, and she blinked fast, clutching his arm.

"Is it weird if I say I feel like that too?" he saw her shake her head. "Rashel, I love you and I'm scared too. But we have to believe we'll all be okay."

"Lies." she laughed with no absolute humor. "You suck, John Quinn." her green eyes bore into his dark ones.

"That's not nice, honey." he teased, pressing her closer to his body. Her warmth was so addictive sometimes. He gently placed a trail of kisses along her neck, causing her to shiver lightly.

"I'll tell you what isn't nice. You trying to make me melt." he laughed darkly.

"Who said I was trying?" he placed his lips to hers and she sighed, parting her lips. Her warm lips against his was probably one of the best parts about loving her. They weren't into the whole mushy love thing, but when they did kiss, it was full of love. Odd, how he used to hate the plain idea of it, now he felt the need to have it near him. He pulled away after a few minutes, smiling. "I'm succeeding." she shook her head, holding onto him.

"We're okay." she said aloud, mainly just to remind herself of the fact that everything was going by so fast. She barely had time to process.

"We're okay," he repeated, nuzzling into her neck.


End file.
